Forum:Ask the experts. Is this Modded?
}} = The Wiki's Best Answer The Age Old Question = Before you ask: Legitimate Pearlescent Prefixes Sorted in decreasing priority. * S&S Serpens :: Glorious :: Scoped :: Support * Jakobs Bessie :: Rolling/Long :: Fearsome :: Sighted * Vladof Stalker :: Cold :: Double :: Fanged/Stabilized :: Scoped :: Vile * Hyperion Nemesis :: Fulgurating :: Lightning * Torgue Undertaker :: Steel * Atlas Aries :: Pearl * Tediore Avenger :: tier 3 elementals :: Punishing :: tier 2 elementals :: Intense/Deathly :: Genocide (Rarity >= 11) 1.6 * Maliwan Tsunami :: Cobalt * Dahl Jackal :: Hunter's Mod Names * Shared weapon names ** Twisted prefix or Anarchy title, but is not an SMG. ** Matador or Shredder titles, but not a combat shotgun. ** If the abovementioned titles, or those of the pearlescent or orange variety: ***appear twice, i.e. in both the prefix and title slots. ***appear on each others' item cards. ***have a different rarity color. * Stock weapons ** Machine Gun, Repeater Pistol, Shotgun Projectiles * Legitimate projectile counts: ** x2 = pistol or SMG with the Double accessory ** x3 = Hyperion Butcher, Torgue Violator, Helix rocket launcher ** x4 = The Chopper, Double Anarchy, Double Violator ** x5 = none ** x6 = Jakobs Skullmasher ** x7 = standard assault shotgun, Hunter's combat shotgun, Masher revolver ** x8 = Sweeper combat shotgun, Eridian Thunder Storm ** x9 = standard combat shotgun ** x10/x12 = Atlas Hydra ** x11 = Scattergun or Shredder combat shotgun ** x12 = Matador combat shotgun * Explosives ** rockets = rocket launcher, Carnage shotgun ** trajectory = Leviathan, Dahl Jackal, Eridian weapons and look at Legendary Prefixes = Enquiries = AR5902 Shattering Serpens Damage 379 Accuracy 91.3 Rate of Fire 8.8 Corrosive x4 +82 magazine size +108% damage (has scope of unknown magnification) Firesteel7 04:52, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :shattering is associated with the shattering accessory. as serpens has its own accessory this is contraindicated. the item is therefore not legit. it is a useful mod though. 05:23, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- I noticed that the prefix lists Vicious as a Penetrator prefix. Does this mean that a PPZ570D Vicious Penetrator with 1019 dmg and a 4.3 f/r would be legit. I've seen some mixed opinions on it. -Vivaldi :a common misunderstanding. ppz is tied inexorably to liquid and the same relationship for lb and viscous. this is not to say all ppz are liquid, but rather only ppz's may be liquid and only lb's may be vicious. that is the short version. for reasons why see gear calculator and/or GBX forums. 01:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : A fire rate of 4.3 equates to a firing interval of 1/4.3 = 0.233, which qualifies that Penetrator for the Liquid prefix, which has a pre-requisite of a firing interval < 0.5. Since Liquid has a higher priority than Vicious, the latter will not spawn. All this is irrelevant, however, as your gun model is a D, which means that it has material_3. Therefore, the Desert prefix will override Liquid, and it should be a Desert Penetrator. Since the material prefixes themselves do not have stat bonuses, while Liquid and Vicious do, your gun has stats beyond its capability. Hence, modded. 14:18, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- May want to just make anything that says stock in the name because I have noticed an uprise in these weapons including the "semi-Auto Sniper" and the "Rocket launcher"/"Grenade launcher" <= (Actual Names) and a few others with multiple rarity levels. - IX GURP XI also bear in mind that if the gun is invisible, it is modded. ---- RWL760 Steel Undertaker Corrisive x4 *Damage 2610 *Accuracy 88.8 *ROF 1.6 *+105% damage, + 59% ROF Firesteel7 07:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Perfect variant, might be constructed. 07:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::maxed for damage w/ corrosive. level 61. if sight 5 id say its a construct. but it _is_ legitimate. 07:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- is my fearsome bessie legit? 1677 damage 98.1 accuracy o.3 fire rate 3 clip size 2.8x weapon zoom +156% weapon damage +500% critical hit damage body 4, grip 4, barrel 4, mag 3, sight4_jakobs_bessie, stock 5, no accessory, level 61. was duped for me but the person said it was a dropfrom crawmerax.very suspicous. :item is legitimate however, it is perfect for damge and level 61. depending on your system of play it is likely a construct. no reason to throw it away unless you are a purist. but if you were a purist you wouldnt be duping items. 15:34, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Fearsome Bessie is legit name for those parts, although, accessory is probably 4_Heavy or it wouldn't have 1677 dmg (acc_none = 1559 dmg). As stated above for that Undertaker, this Bessie is perfect variant too, and might be a construct, but it is legit gun. 15:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC)